Un fan pas si fou que ça
by Cut-Kimi
Summary: Lors de la convention "Des Cubes et des Pioches" de 2013, Mathieu parle d'un fan fou, mais savez vous de qui il s'agit ? (yaoi, Matoine)
1. Prologue

_Après avoir lue des dizaines et des dizaines de fanfic "Matoine" je me suis dit que j'allais me lancer à mon tour :) Je fais allusion à cette vidéo : ** watch?v=fGcFCnqQyWM**_

_Les personnages de Mathieu et Antoine même si j'aimerais les séquestrer dans ma cave (euuuh... oô)_

_Un grand merci à Ranne-Chan pour ces encouragements !_

_Sur ce bonne lecture :D_

A la convention des « Cubes et des Pioches » 2013, Mathieu Sommet en compagnie de LinksTheSung et Biloulouette étaient en train de raconter leurs anecdotes concernant leurs fans 'fous'. Mathieu se leva et commença à prendre la parole, racontant son histoire pendant que LinksTheSung imité le fan.

« Ça faisait un quart d'heure que je marchais dans la rue. Et il faut savoir que pour rentrer chez moi, tu sais il y a une petite porte avec un digicode et sa rentre dans une espèce de cours et après il y a des escaliers et ça montre chez moi ! Bon, bref, tout le monde s'en branle ! Donc je rentre, je fais mon petit digicode, je marche, et là il y a un petit couloir un peu crépis, un peu glauque, t'sais y a pas beaucoup de lumière, en plus j'allume pas la lumière parce que je suis un peu maso tu vois ! Et du coup je marche, je marche, et là j'entends des petits pas derrière moi, je fais **« Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Je.. Je comprends pas...** » Et là je vois un type, il me regarde et il m'fait

**«T'es le mec qui fait Salut les Geek ?**

**Ou.. Ouais… »**

Et là il fait demi-tour et il part… Non, non, non ! Juste avant il me dit **« Ah, t'habites là ! ».** Et là j'étais pas bien tu vois, genre j'étais en plein montage, je.. je.. je tremblais un petit peu, trop de café dans l'sang, et j'ai dit **« Ouais, ouais c'est quoi ton pro… ».** Je comprenais pas… Qu'est ce qui voulait et il n'a pas demandé son reste et il est parti. Et je suis resté seul là comme ça et j'me suis dit **« Merde je lui ai dit où j'habitais.. »** Je.. Et là j'étais pas bien, et après je suis retourné écrire mon script, me branler quoi ! »

La salle rit, et Mathieu regagna son siège le sourire aux lèvres pour écouter l'anecdote de son compère. Cette histoire le faisait toujours sourire, car cette action d'un fan 'fou' était en réalité le commencement d'une belle histoire. Le sourire de Mathieu s'élargit un peu plus **« Si les fans apprenaient de qui il s'agissait, sa réputation de fou furieux serrait soit détruite, soit amplifiée.. Si 'est encore possible ! »**

_Alors quand dites vous ? Reviews ? :3_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Voilà le chapitre un ! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! :) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)_

Fin septembre 2012.

Ce soir là Mathieu rentrait chez lui après avoir acheté des pâtes et allait se remettre à l'écriture de son script pour son prochain épisode. Il entrait donc dans la cours, puis dans un étroit couloir assez sombre de son immeuble quand tout à coup il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit un homme assez grand _(en même temps pour Mathieu, tout le monde est grand /PAN/), _possédant des lunettes et avec une chevelure assez…, disons, déconcertante.

**«T'es le mec qui fait Salut les Geek ? demanda l'inconnu d'une voix enjouée. **

**- Ou.. Ouais… répondu le présentateur de SLG assez mal alaise»**

L'homme regarda les alentours tout sourire **« Ah, t'habites là ! » **dit-il avant de se retourner sans demander son reste.

Mathieu regarda l'homme disparaitre peu à peu dans la pénombre, et, quand la porte de la cours claqua, ce qui le ramena à la réalité, monta quatre à quatre les escaliers pour se réfugier dans son appartement. Quand il avait atteint son but, Mathieu s'adossa à la porte essoufflé, et le cœur battant à tout rompre, se laissa glisser contre la porte. Un **« WHAT THE FUCK ?! »**

résonna dans l'appartement de ce dernier. La tête contre la porte et le regard dans le vide il songea qu'il avait dévoilé à quelqu'un où il habitait, mais surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette inconnu l'avait suivit pour toute de suite après repartir dans rien demander.

Il resta encore quelques instant à réfléchir, jusqu'à ce son ventre émit un bruit lui rappelant le but de sa sortir nocturne. Alors il se leva et commença à préparer le plat pour lequel il était le plus doué, mais aussi accessoirement le seul qu'il savait faire sans détruire la moitié de l'immeuble : « Des pâtes au beurre ! ». Puis il retourna travailler sur sa série.

Bien sûr, en grand maso qu'il était il y avait travaillé pendant 2jours non stop, avant de s'écrouler dans l'après midi sur son clavier et de dormir pendant plusieurs jours avec la grâce du pélican _(wtc !)_. Le soir venu, après avoir mangé des pâtes au beurre améliorée (oui, il avait rajouté du parmesan) il décida d'allé dans un bar de la ville, car même si sur internet il se faisait pour un schizophrène (putain que ce mot est chiant à écrire !) aux yeux de tous, il était seul et cette solitude commençait à lui peser.

Ni une, ni deux il attrapa sa veste en cuire et son fameux chapeau noir, les clefs de son appartement et enfila ses chaussures pour commencer une folle nuit dans un bar miteux accompagné de quelques désirables bières !

Mathieu poussa la porte d'un établissement, s'installa au bar et commanda une bonne blonde. Sur le chemin il avait envoyé quelques SMS à ses amis pour savoir si l'un d'entre eux était partant pour une petite soirée, et là il consultait ses réponses, toutes négatives. **« A quoi ça sert de sortir pour ne plus être seul si on est quand même seul bordel ! » **pensa-t-il en s'énervant tout seul dans son coin.

Il soupira et prit une gorgé de bière, et décida alors de scruter les personnes présentent dans l'établissement. A sa gauche était présent un groupe de quatre jeunes personnes, trois filles et un garçon, sans doute le petit ami de l'une d'elles. Il prit une autre gorgé. A sa droite deux vieux qui semblaient alcoolisés vue le nombre de verres vides que le serveur débarrassait, qui refaisaient le monde sans doute au vue des beuglements que chacun émettaient. Il reprit une gorgé. Il se retourna alors pour voir les personnes présentes derrière lui. Un couple dans la quarantaine, tranquillement assis et visiblement amoureux. Il reprit une gorgé. Puis dans le fond un homme assis à une table seul, devant une bière, il devait avoir la vingtaine mais ce qui était singulier chez lui était ses cheveux… Il recracha sa gorgé.

L'homme qui était dans la fond était le taré de l'autre soir qui l'avait suivit ! Et il était là assis, une bière posée sur la table, portant une chemise affreuse, des lunettes, ne connaissant surement pas l'existence ou l'utilité d'une brosse à cheveux ni même d'un rasoir à en juger par sa pilosité, et avec un sourire des plus idiots et des plus niais collé au visage en regardant son smartphone.

Et là Mathieu ne pût retenir un **« Mais t'es l'autre con de la dernière fois ! »**. Avait-il hurlé en pointant du doigt le jeune homme, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans le bar à cet instant. Le concerné mit quelques secondes à réagir sous l'effet de la surprise, puis tout sourire il dit à Mathieu : **« Ah salut ! Tu veux venir boire avec moi ? ». **Ce dernier resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants, sous la surprise quant à lui, de l'invitation de l'autre débile. Puis il ouvrit la bouche…

_Voilà! Chapitre un peu court je sais ^^ Mais j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! Reviews? :3_


	3. Chapitre 2

Saluuuut ! :D

Donc voilà la suite ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques petits imprévus ces derniers temps (garder ma nièce, tombé malade, oui, oui en été) mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Encoure merci pour tous vos encouragements ! :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

Ce dernier resta bouche bée pendant quelques instants, sous la surprise quant à lui, à cause l'invitation de l'autre débile. Puis il ouvrit la bouche **« Tu te moque de moi ?! »** avait il beuglé tout en s'avançant _(avec sa bière hein, il n'est pas fou)_ de l'homme à la chevelure infâme.

« **Ben non !** déclara l'homme tout sourire. Allé viens ! **Abandonne le côté des Lol-cats et rejoint moi ! J'ai des cookies !** dit-il d'une voix s'apparentant à celle de la sorcière dans Blanche Neige _(je possède beaucoup de référence culturelles, oui…)_ et de gestes de la main illustrant ses dires, les yeux écarquillés par la passion et la folie.»

Mathieu resta interdit quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. C'est avec son plus beau sourire qu'il vient s'asseoir à la table de l'autre psychopathe qui lui rendait bien son sourire. Après s'être mis à l'aise Mathieu lui dit d'un ton tout à fait naturel :

**« T'es un vrai psychopathe !**

**-Au merci ! C'est trop d'honneur de la part du grand Mathieu Sommet !** lui répondit son compère en prenant une voix plus aigue et en imitant les gestes d'une collégienne surexcitée.

**-Oooooh dit pas ça gamin, sinon tu vas m'exciter**. Répondit le schizophrène _(je hais ce mot)_ avec la voix suave du patron.

**-Ah bon ?** dit-il avec sa voix de jeune pucelle effarouchée, un large sourire, cachant son visage comme pour cacher un rougissement.

**-Oui gamin, **il se penche vers l'inconnu, caressant sa bouche de son index,** je vais t'apprendre les joies de jeux d'adultes**, déclara-t-il en se léchant les lèvres d'un air carnassier.

**-Ok, tu es flippant.** Le visage de l'inconnu c'était décomposé, les yeux plantés dans ces semblables azures. »

Mathieu explosa de rire, un rire franc, et bientôt suivit par un second émit par la masse de cheveux non identifiée.

Après quelques minutes ils se calmèrent, un silence confortable s'installa pendant que chacun sirotait sa bière. Puis Mathieu brisa le silence.

**« Au faite, comment tu me connais et pourquoi tu m'as suivi la dernière fois ? »**

L'homme face à lui sembla tout à coup un peu mal à l'aise. Il passa sa main dans la chose au sommet de son crâne, et après quelques secondes se décida à répondre :

**« Enfaite je me suis moi-même lancé dans le review vidéo depuis quelques temps et beaucoup de tes fans sont venus crier au plagiat. Donc j'ai commencé à regarder ton travail, que j'apprécie beaucoup, pour les comprendre. Et pour le truc de te suivre, non même si j'en ai l'air je ne joue pas au stalkeur, je n'ai pas fouillé dans ta poubelle pour connaitre ton cycle menstruel, pas encore… Je suis en vacances à Saint-Etienne pour deux semaines, et je t'ai vue dans la rue, je voulais te parler mais quand tu m'as regardé j'ai paniqué et je suis un peu passé pour un fou !**

**-Un peu ?**

**-Bon ok, je ressemblais au violeur dans les séries américaines.**

**-Ça t'irais bien remarque, et j'ai eu mes règles la semaine dernière, si tu veux on peut coucher ensembles. **Dit-il d'un air détaché

**-Cool, je crèche dans un hôtel miteux et il y a pleins de bonbons !**

**-Des bonbons ? Vraiment ? **Dit Mathieu avec la petite voix naïve du geek, tout sourire, tout mignon.

**-Je suis sûre qu'il pourrait vraiment se faire violer avec cet argument. **Déclara l'inconnu dans un sourire, tenant à présent sa tête d'une main.

**-Je pense oui**, dit le schizophrène en faisant signe au serveur de remplacer les deux cadavres des blondes par leurs petites sœurs tout aussi délectables. **Au faite comment tu t'appelles ?**

**-Antoine Daniel !**

**-Antoine ou Daniel ? **demande le plus petit un peu surpris

**-Antoine, Daniel c'est moi nom de famille.**

**-D'accord, et présentateur de ?**

**-What the Cut ! **beugla l'homme à lunettes

**-Très bien, alors santé ! »**

Ils levèrent les verres que le serveur venait d'apporter. Ils passèrent la soirée ensembles à débattre, rire, et parler de leurs émissions. Et après plusieurs bières _(l'auteure, assise dans un coin de bar à les observer n'avait plus assez de doigts au bout de la dixième bière et a arrêté de compter_), ils s'échangèrent leurs numéros et se quittèrent après une bise de saoulards digne d'un couplement de morses.

**« Un phoque… Non, non… Un cheval ? Non… Un ours enragé pour hurler comme ça ! Non, pas assez méchant, il est plutôt flippant… Un diable de Tasmanie ! Non, trop grand… UN SINGE A QUI ON AURAIT PIQUE SA BANANE ! Voilà** ! pensa Mathieu en essayant de décrypter l'attitude de son collègue youtubien _(sa existe ?)_ lors de ses vidéos »

Après sa douloureuse soirée de la veille _(non, on se calme les fans girls)_ et les boîtes de motilium et de doliprane vides, Mathieu s'était décidé à regarder les vidéos de l'autre psychopathe. Ils avaient beau avoir la même idée de départ, les deux youtubeurs ne la développait pas du tout de la même façon. Antoine lui insultait et hurlait tout le long de ses vidéos mais était tout de même très drôle. Mathieu appréciait cette attitude décalée, c'est vrai qu'il faut assumer passer pour un fou furieux aux yeux du grand public… Tout bien réfléchis, il faut aussi assumer le fait d'être un schizophrène.

A 16h30 le téléphone de Mathieu vibra. Il fut étonné du destinataire du message :

**« Salut ! Je viens de finir de vomir mes tripes et du coup j'ai faim. Tu connaitrais un endroit sympa où manger des bugnes ? :D** (Antoine)

**-Salut ! Oui, rejoint moi au …. Dès que tu te seras brossé les dents )** (Mathieu) »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Mathieu reconnut au bout de la rue, assit sur un banc le fou furieux qu'il avait laissé hier soir. Quand le dit fou furieux le vit, il imita les mimiques des personnages féminins dans les mangas au moment des fameux « **KAWAII !** » Il sourit et marcha donc vers lui, lui tendit la main et… Rien du tout, Antoine semblé avoir buggé.

**« Quoi ?** lança l'homme aux yeux métalliques

**-J'avais jamais remarqué que tu étais aussi petit ! **lui dit tout naturellement son interlocuteur tout en se levant. »

C'est vrai que Mathieu lui arrivé un peu en dessous de l'épaule, mais il n'était pas obligé de le préciser…

**« Tu** **sais gamin, dit il avec la voix rauque du patron, j'suis pas petit partout !** Lança-t-il avec un clin d'œil

**-Ah bon ?** Antoine se pencha alors au niveau de Mathieu, leurs visages assez proches. **J'ai hâte de tester ça alors**. Avait-il dit d'une voix remplis de sensualité et d'un sourire charmeur. »

Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut ! N'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, car sa me motive énormément, bonne comme mauvaise, tant que c'est constructif ! :)

A bientôt, Cut-Kimi ! :D


End file.
